A firearm is a device which projects either single or multiple projectiles at high velocity through a controlled explosion. The firing is achieved by gases produced through rapid, confined burning of a propellant. There are also firearms which use electromagnetic energy to project projectiles.
Firearms are often equipped with different types of sights used to give additional accuracy using a point of aim for the fire arm. The fire arm may for instance be equipped with a telescopic sight, commonly called a scope. Other sighting systems are iron sights and laser sights.
When shooting with a fire arm the accuracy is affected from among others the stance of the shooter. Other factors that affect the accuracy of the fire arm are how the shooter is breathing, aiming and fires the fire arm. Yet other factors that affect the accuracy of the fire arm are for instance if the shooter is shaking or swaying. The accuracy is also affected from how the shooter controls the trigger. A greater accuracy is achieved if the shooter steady presses the trigger instead of slaps the trigger.
There are thus several problems in achieving accuracy when shooting with a firearm.
One solution to achieve greater accuracy when shooting with a fire arm is a system known as BORS which has been developed by the Barrett Firearms Company. The BORS module is in an electronic Bullet Drop Compensation (BDC) sensor/calculator package intended for long-range sniping. To establish the appropriate elevation for the fire arm the shooter enters the ammunition type into the BORS and the range to the target. The system automatically determines air density, as well as cant or tilt in the fire arm itself. These environmental factors are incorporates into the elevation calculations for the fire arm.
Even though the BORS system is proved useful the system does not compensate for shakings and/or sways from the shooter.
There is therefore a need for an improved solution for increasing the accuracy when shooting with a fire arm, which solution solves or at least mitigates at least one of the above mentioned problems.